


Preparation

by youcouldmakealife



Series: Impaired Judgment (and other excuses) [107]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, YCMAL 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcouldmakealife/pseuds/youcouldmakealife
Summary: “Oh no, don’t cry,” Jared says. “No crying today.”“Honey,” she says. “There’s going to be crying today.You’reprobably going to cry today.”He refuses.“Bryce has already cried at least three times already,” Elaine says.Oh god. Every time Bryce cries Jared wants to cry. This is going to be a disaster.
Relationships: OMC/OMC
Series: Impaired Judgment (and other excuses) [107]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/849798
Comments: 35
Kudos: 331





	Preparation

Jared wakes up to his alarm, which is a little surprising. He honestly expected to be up half the night, groggy with lack of sleep when his alarm went off, or alternately wake before dawn, like a kid on Christmas, but he wakes up when he’s supposed to, clear-eyed and well rested. He showers. He shaves, even though he doesn’t actually need to, is careful about it. It’s not like there’s going to be a bunch of photos, but still. Dries his hair. Double checks he has everything packed while Julius showers; the tuxes and the rings and stuff went ahead with Bryce, so it’s not the end of the world if he forgets anything, but he still makes sure, even though he did it last night too.

Elaine asked them to be there three hours before the wedding, and while that seems a little excessive — like, how long is it going to take Jared to put on a tux, really? — it’s probably just in case of like, them getting lost on the road, or to ease her mind or whatever. He doesn’t mind. It’s not like he’s got anything else to do today, and he’d probably be fidgety and impatient at home, waiting to get on the road. Already kind of is.

Jared half thought that he wouldn’t be able to get any breakfast down either, sometimes can’t, with nerves; maybe he expected something like either of his drafts, or finding out whether he’s been cut or something, but it isn’t like that. Those days had the nervous nauseous pull of uncertainty: he’s pretty damn certain about this.

“Nervous?” Julius asks him over breakfast.

“My feet are toasty warm,” Jared says, and after a very confused look from Julius, breakfast is briefly derailed to explain the concept of cold feet and no, Jared doesn’t know why it’s called cold feet, and then they’re looking up the etymology and Julius is making disgusted noises because it’s just based on some dude writing the words and it sticking, no actual clarification as to why, then snickering when Jared goes further down into the rabbit hole of marriage etymology and explains the origin of shotgun wedding.

They have to rush through breakfast after that if they want to pick up his dad and Erin on time, and even then they’re both standing on the porch with their overnight bags when they get there, his dad’s arms crossed, unimpressed that Jared’s all of five minutes late.

His dad insists on driving, saying it’s because Jared will be distracted, but actually because he’s a control freak who can’t handle not driving himself. Jared doesn’t fight it — he doesn’t know the area around the lake house at all, and if they get lost his dad will be unnervingly backseat stressed about it — but the fact that Julius gets dibs on the front seat, because ‘he’s a guest’, in _Jared’s_ car, on _Jared’s_ wedding day?

Jared sulks in the backseat, bags stacked between him and Erin like a barricade.

His dad makes up for the five minutes on a fairly short drive by driving like a full on Bryce, and they pull in on time down to the minute, his dad giving him a smug look he’d be more annoyed by if he wasn’t pleased about their punctuality himself. 

Elaine meets them outside, steering them towards the main house — apparently Bryce is getting ready in the bunk house, and Jared is very tempted to like, cut and run in that direction. It’s dumb. He’ll see him in three hours. He’s still considering it.

“Don’t even think about it,” Elaine says cheerfully, apparently wise to Jared.

“I wasn’t going to do anything,” Jared protests.

“Bryce made that exact face when we heard your car pull in,” Elaine says. “Gail and my mom have him covered, and Gordie’s been instructed to stop you at the door by any means necessary.”

Elaine apparently means business. Spine of steel under that smile of hers. 

“Don, the catering company’s delivered all the food and equipment,” Elaine says, now physically steering Jared towards the main house, arm linked through his. “They left instructions for heating and serving and all that — I looked at it and got a little confused, but then, you’re much better in the kitchen than I am.”

“I’ll get it all set up, Elaine,” his dad says. 

“Perfect,” Elaine says. “We’ve been decorating — Erin, do you want to help before you get ready? We’re doing it all in the backyard, the forecast says it’s going to be a perfect day for an outdoor wedding. All the supplies are by the back door.”

“Sure,” Erin says.

“Julius, we need to unpack some of the wine and beer, can you do that? They’re in cases in the kitchen. Everything but red in the fridge, red on the counter,” Elaine says, and Julius nods, and then everyone apparently has their assignments and they’re peeling off to do their duties. 

“You’re like a general,” Jared says, impressed.

“People like being helpful,” Elaine says. “Your tux is in here,” she says, leading him to a huge ass bedroom. “This is where your parents will be staying, but it’s the best room to get ready in.”

“Wait, are there bigger rooms than this?” Jared asks. Because if so, this place is insane: this room’s the size of their living room and dining room combined. Maybe Bryce was right that Jared would be annoyed by how big it is — stupid thing to be annoyed by, considering how many people need to stay over, but there’s big and then there’s _obnoxiously_ big.

“Oh, no, this is the master bedroom,” Elaine says. “But this room shares a wall with another bedroom. Your room’s smaller, but it has much more privacy, which I figured you would prefer.”

Jared feels himself going red, and Elaine laughs at him, but not unkindly. There’s the sound of another car pulling up, and Elaine perks up with a “Perfect, Susan,” and dashes off, so Jared figures she’s off to give more orders to the troops. Hopefully his grandma doesn’t have to do anything too strenuous.

Jared sets his bag down, sits on the edge of a gigantic king bed.

_Your mom’s hardcore today._, Jared texts, and waits long enough that he thinks maybe Bryce’s phone _has_ been confiscated before Bryce texts back with, _ikr? think she shouldve been a wedding planner_

_Seriously._ Jared texts back. _Is Gordie still guarding? I can climb out the window._ Though with Jared’s luck that’ll be what Elaine like, gave his mom as a job: stand under Jared’s window, keep him from escaping.

_moms got him on hi alert_, Bryce texts back, along with a sad face.

_How’re you feeling?_ Jared texts.

_pretty great get to marry the love of my life today_, Bryce says, and Jared’s kind of glad to be alone, considering he’s gone bright red. He just says it so — easily. Fuck, he’s going to be a tomato throughout Bryce’s vows.

_Cool. Me too._, Jared texts back, feels like he goes even redder at the stream of happy emojis Bryce sends back.

Jared maybe loses track of time a little, because Erin barges into the room without knocking — what if he was changing — and then says, “Why aren’t you dressed?”, a little appalled. ‘I lost track of time texting Bryce’ seems like a ridiculously sappy answer, so it doesn’t leave his mouth. “Mom’s going to shit a brick.”

“Where’d you get that dress?” Jared asks. He doesn’t know much about fashion, and less than nothing about dresses, but even he can tell that’s an expensive one, no way mom and dad bought it for her.

“Bryce,” Erin says. “He said as maid of honour I should have a dress that befits my status.”

“No he didn’t,” Jared says. Bryce has never said the word ‘befits’ in his entire life.

“That was the gist of it,” Erin says. “Nice, isn’t it?” She does a little twirl.

“Pretty nice,” Jared admits.

“Bryce has good taste,” Erin says. “I wanted a different one but he made me try this one on anyway because like — I don’t even know what he said, something about it suiting my colouring.”

“Like, hair colour?” Jared asks. It doesn’t clash with the streaks, so.

“No, like — I dunno, something about me being a cool summer and jewel tones or something,” Erin says with a shrug.

“I’m confused,” Jared says.

“Yeah, me too,” Erin says. “But it’s a pretty dress, so.”

Cue another twirl.

“Erin stop twirling and come here if you still want me to do your make-up,” his mom says from the doorway, then, “Jared, why aren’t you dressed yet? Did you forget you’re getting married today?”

Erin sighs. Jared keeps his sigh internal.

“Let me know if you need help with your bow tie,” his mom says.

“I got it,” Jared says. 

Jared gets dressed after sending Bryce an indignant text for going dress shopping with Erin behind his back — Bryce is unrepentant — and learns that he does not, in fact, have it. He managed it okay for the charity thing, but then, he has vague memories of Rogers tweaking it for him, and apparently without that tweak, it looks ridiculous.

“Mom!” Jared calls.

“As soon as I’m done Erin’s make-up I’ll come fix it!” she calls back, also clearly aware he does not have it.

It feels like it takes forever for his mom to come in — Jared is so grateful he just has to like, brush his hair and shave a couple times a week and that’s considered more than acceptable — and Jared spends it trying over and over again to get his stupid bow tie right, to no avail.

“Oh honey,” his mom says at the most recent attempt.

“I told you I needed help,” Jared says, and she does a much better job than any of his attempts on her first try, though she insists on a second one before she’s satisfied.

“How’re you feeling?” she asks.

“Good,” Jared says. “I mean, other than the fact I can’t even tie a bow tie.”

“The bow tie defeated you,” she agrees.

“Did Elaine put grandma to work?” Jared asks.

“She’s having coffee with the Bryce’s grandparents,” she says.

Sounds like the way to Bryce is clear, then.

There’s a knock on the door, and when his mom gets up to open it, Elaine’s on the other side, like she sensed that Jared was thinking of escape.

“I know it’s not traditional, but do you mind if I pop in?” Elaine asks.

“Of course not,” his mom says, and Jared would be annoyed she thinks she can speak for him, but — of course not, it’s Elaine.

“You look so handsome,” Elaine says, tearing up.

“Oh no, don’t cry,” Jared says. “No crying today.”

“Honey,” she says. “There’s going to be crying today. _You’re_ probably going to cry today.”

He refuses.

“Bryce has already cried at least three times already,” Elaine says.

Oh god. Every time Bryce cries Jared wants to cry. This is going to be a disaster. 

“Stand up, give me the 360 view,” Erin says, and Jared’s like, reduced to Erin twirling because it’s Elaine and he can’t say no. There are going to be many matching PJs in his life, won’t there? He can’t even bring himself to mind.

“So handsome,” Elaine repeats, then, “Come here.”

Jared has to lean down when she takes him by the shoulders, and she takes the opportunity to get on her toes, kiss his forehead.

“I’m so happy Bryce has you in his life,” Elaine says quietly, and Jared would say something, except words are suddenly very hard. 

“Oh, I got you,” she says, and rubs her thumb over his forehead, where she presumably left a lipstick print. “There you go. Now you’re perfect.”

Jared straightens up. 

“You’re blushing,” she says, sounding a little delighted.

“I’m probably going to do that all day,” Jared says sadly.

Jared hears a car in the drive — either Chaz and Raf and Ash and Grace, who were carpooling it, or the officiant, and either way that’s like, showtime, or close to it. 

“Oh, I’ll check who that is!” Elaine says, and she’s gone in a flutter of dress. She should totally have been a wedding planner.

“Getting close now,” his mom says. 

“Yeah,” Jared says, sits back down on the bed, feeling a little light-headed.

“Erin!” his mom yells, and Erin peeks in the door.

“Do you have the rings?” his mom asks, and Erin gives her a thumbs up.

“Wait, you gave Erin the rings?” Jared asks. “Why does Erin have our rings?”

“Because I’m maid of honour,” Erin says, with a little eyeroll like ‘duh’. “I’m standing up there with you, so I get the rings.”

“Do not do something to them,” Jared says. “Don’t — pretend you’ve lost them, or drop them, or—”

“I wouldn’t do that,” Erin says, sounding almost hurt.

Jared does not believe her.

“I wouldn’t do that to _Bryce_,” Erin adds.

Well. That’s actually probably true.

“He’d cry,” Erin says. “I can’t make Bryce _cry_.”

Jared can’t even argue, considering he’s apparently cried three times today. 

“No one’s making anyone cry,” his mom says, which is plainly untrue — _three_ times — and then, “Erin, what did you do to your eyeshadow?”

“Nothing,” Erin says.

“Did you rub your eyes?” his mom asks.

“I dunno,” Erin says. “Probably.”

His mom sighs and drags Erin back to the bathroom, Jared guesses to re-do her makeup.

There’s a knock on his door just as he’s about to get up, and his dad pops his head in before he can stand.

“Hey, can I come in?” his dad asks.

“If you’re gonna like —” Jared says.

“I’m not,” his dad says.

“Okay,” Jared says. “Come in I guess?”

“Bow tie looks nice,” his dad says, sitting on the bed beside him.

“It looked like crap when I did it, mom fixed it for me,” Jared says.

“Well, she did a good job,” his dad says.

“Yeah,” Jared says.

“I know I’m not the most —” his dad says, then goes quiet, and Jared can’t even prompt him, because he can think of a whole bunch of things that would follow. Fond of Bryce? Good at saying how he feels? Happy about this? Who knows.

“Your mom’s the most important thing in the world to me,” his dad says finally, then quickly, like Jared’s about to be offended, “And you and your sister too, of course.”

“I know I haven’t always been Bryce’s biggest fan,” his dad says, then, “I know, ‘understatement’,” before Jared can snort and say that exact thing. “But I know you’re the most important thing in the world to him. That’s obvious. And that’s not — that’s not all that you need in a good marriage, a lasting marriage, but it’s a damn good start.”

“I’m not going to apologise for acting the way I did at the beginning, because your safety and well-being were my main concerns. And I still think you’re too young to be getting married, and I wish you’d waited longer, especially since you’re living in different cities during the season.”

“Dad,” Jared says.

“No, let me finish, this is important,” his dad says. “Saying all that, still having my concerns — I admit I was wrong about Bryce’s intentions towards you, I know that now. He clearly makes you happy, and you make him happy, even when you’re being a little shit.”

“Hey,” Jared says, but weakly.

“And I guess what I’m saying is that I know your husband’s going to be your family,” his dad says. “He already is, but — your family’s our family, and your mom and I are going to do our best to make sure he feels like a part of our family going forward.”

“No more grunting when he scores?” Jared says.

“It’s honestly exhausting, he scores so damn much,” his dad says, and Jared snorts.

“You know you should be telling Bryce this stuff, not me,” Jared says.

“I will,” his dad says. “Don’t worry, your mom won’t let me off the hook until I do.”

“You’re not just saying this because mom made you, are you?” Jared asks.

“I don’t know if I’d be saying it if she hadn’t pushed me,” his dad says. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t mean every word I said.”

“How many times did you practice that speech?” Jared asks.

“A few,” his dad says. “How many times have you practiced your vows?”

“I’m pretty much winging it,” Jared admits.

His dad snorts. “Good luck with that.”

“Yeah, I’m honestly dreading it,” Jared says. “Not like, the wedding obviously, just me messing up my vows.”

“You’ll do fine,” his dad says. 

“Highly doubt that,” Jared says.

“You always do,” his dad says, then squeezes his shoulder. “I lied about your bow tie, I was just trying to think of something to say.”

“What?” Jared says.

“It’s uneven,” his dad says.

Jared goes over to in the mirror, and it kind of is, now that he’s looking at it.

“Come here,” his dad says, and when he sits back down, undoes it and starts re-tying it for him.

“When have you even tied bow ties?” Jared asks.

“Haven’t since my own wedding, but I looked it up on YouTube just in case you needed the help,” his dad says. “Now quit talking, I’m focusing.”

“Okay,” Jared says, and it looks pretty good after the third time his dad subjects him to a ‘wait, fuck, I’m trying again’. 

“Don’t tell your mom I fixed your bow tie,” his dad says. “She looked it up on YouTube too, and she even bought one to practice with, she’ll be annoyed with herself.”

“Okay,” Jared says. 

“This is me trusting Bryce to take care of you, okay?” his dad says. “Not that your mom and I won’t be there for you, as long as we live we’re going to be there for you, but that’s going to be his job too. And you’ve always been an independent kid, and I know you don’t like to ask for help or show any weakness, so I’m going to give you a piece of advice that took me years of marriage to figure out: try to let him, okay?”

“Okay,” Jared says, throat tight, and fuck, he hasn’t even seen Bryce yet; Elaine’s right, there is no way he’s getting through this day.

“Love you, bud,” his dad says. Jared doesn’t call him on his misty eyes when he hugs him, and his dad doesn’t call Jared on his, so they’re even.

His mom peeks her head in when his dad finally lets go. “The officiant’s here, and according to Elaine Chaz just texted Bryce to say they’re five minutes out. You ready?”

“Think so, yeah,” Jared says, though he’s not so sure when his mom pulls him into another crushing hug. Not that he’s not ready, just he should probably like, wipe his eyes first. God, his face is probably all blotchy, thank fuck no one’s taking wedding pictures, since that’d be a story no front office could explain away if they got leaked.

His mom wipes his eyes for him. “I did a really good job on that bow tie,” she says, sounding pleased.

“A great job,” Jared says, and bites down a smile when his dad gives him a thumbs up behind her back.


End file.
